I'am Here Hyung
by DhillaKyum
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang bertahan hidup dalam kerasnya dunia. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya hanya untuk bekerja, tidak ada bermain, tidak ada sekolah. Ia keluar dari sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di Nowon, dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Siapakah Kyuhyun sebenarnya?-Brothership-Family-WonKyu-Not Yaoi


**I'm Here **_**Hyung**_

**Author by RT_dhilla**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun SJ, Siwon SJ, Kibum SJ, &amp; KyuLine**

**Rated :: K-T**

**Warning :: Typo !**

**Happy Reading**

Banyak orang mengatakan "_Sering kita menghela nafas, maka satu kebahagiaan yang kita miliki akan berkurang" _apakah itu benar? Beri aku jawaban karena aku sering melakukan nya. Hidup ku kurasa tak ada sedikit pun mendekati kata _"Bahagia"_. Jika pernyataan diatas benar ada nya maka aku akan berhenti melakukannya~.

*_ "Hyung aku bocan~" ujar seorang bocah kecil dengan pout' andalan nya._

"_eummmm~ baiklah akan hyung ajak ke suatu tempat." Seketika raut wajah bocah kecil itu kembali ceria._

" _waaaahh eodiyeo hyung.." Tanya nya antusias._

"_Rahasia~~" ujar nya jahil. Dan berlari kecil meninggalkan sang adik._

**XX/XX/2013**

"Pagi hari sarapan sehat~ sarapan kue beras.. horee !" terdengar lantunan asal dari seorang remaja kira-kira berusia 15 tahun yang sedang menjual kue beras dagangan nya di sekitar trotoar. Meski ada larangan untuk tidak menjual apapun disana ia tetap saja ngotot berjualan disana.

"YAK! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN JANGAN BERJUALAN DI SINI BOCAH SIALAN !" Raung petugas keamanan sambil menunjuk pemuda itu.

"OMO~" Sebut saja Kyuhyun remaja berusia 15 tahun itu kini Nampak tergesa-gesa memasukan barang-barang dagangan nya ke dalam box yang ia bawa.

"Aa..aa…aaa" Kyuhyun Nampak meringis kesakitan kala petugas itu menjewer telinga nya.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa lolos eoh?" Desis petugas keamanan itu galak.

"Mian ahjussi, Kyu janji tidak akan berjualan lagi disini…ouwwwsss" Ringis nya

" Tidak bisa kau sering mengatakan itu, tapi nyata nya kau masih berjualan disini." Sungut nya masih dengan menjewer telinga Kyuhyun.

" Baik..baiklah aku benar-benar berjanji kali ini, aku tidak akan berjualan lagi disini. Sekarang tolong lepaskan telinga ku ahjussi ini sakit sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun memelas. Ahjussi itu pun luluh dan melepaskan Kyuhyun dan memulai khotbah nya.

" Ingat Kyu, walau aku mengenal mu tapi…" Kyuhyun hanya mendesah pelan dan memutar kedua mata nya bosan. Bila ahjussi sudah berkhotbah maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkutik hingga 30 menit ke depan. #poor Kyu

RT_dhilla

"Kyuhyun bisakah besok kau membawa susu 5 botol? Akan ada saudara ku datang ke rumah." Ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya.

" Ah ne~ ahjumma. Kyu pamit ya~ annyeong"

Kyuhyun Pov

Annyeong ! Kurasa dari awal cerita ini aku belum meperkenalkan diri, ah baiklah nama ku Cho Kyuhyun. Nama ini tertera pada bandul liontin yang ku miliki dan baju waktu ku kecil ada inisial K pada bagian depan baju..kurasa aku memakai baju itu saat aku di temukan. Apa terdengar aneh? Ya aku kehilangan ingatan ku ketika aku berumur 4 tahun. Yang aku ingat hanyalah saat itu aku terbangun di sebuah bangunan tua dengan banyak penghuni. Sebut saja panti asuhan, aku benar-benar tak mengingat sedikit pun tentang ingatan ku ketika aku kecil. Saat aku tanyakan pada Suster yang ada di panti. Dia hanya menjawab menemukan ku di rumah sakit tanpa ada wali lalu membawaku ke panti. Arrrgghht membuat ku pusing saja. Tapi sekarang aku hidup sendiri, aku ingin menjadi anak yang mandiri dengan membiayai hidup ku sendiri. Aku tidak sekolah, yah dari mana aku mendapat uang untuk sekolah. Dan saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah bukan sebagai siswa melain kan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di sekolah, ah tidak pembantu di sekolah juga hehe. Walau begitu aku tetap senang setidak nya aku bisa sedikit-sedikit mencuri ilmu disini, seperti mengendap-ngendap membaca buku saat aku ditugaskan membersihkan perpustakaan, menyenangkan bukan?

" Yo~ Kyunie, kau terlihat bersantai apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?" Tanya Jonghyun satu-satu nya teman ku di sekolah ini

" Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan pernah memanggil ku Kyunie lagi. Ck" Decak ku kesal.

" Hahaha kau terlihat manis dengan panggilan itu, dan aku sukaaaaa~" Ujar nya manja.

" Ck, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah pelajaran akan segera di mulai sebentar lagi?" Tanya ku pada nya.

"Grrhhh aku malas kembali ke kelas, kau tahu? tadi saja aku disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika yang tidak ku mengerti di depan kelas." Sembari menyandarkan punggung nya

" Hanya karena itu kau malas kembali ke kelas?"

" Eung~. Aku malas jika harus bertatap muka dengan guru idiot itu lagi."

Bleettakk

" Aissshhh Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau memukul ku?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan nada kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

" Tidak seharus nya kau mengatai guru mu sampai seperti itu. Dan seharus nya kau lekas kembali ke kelas dan belajar dengan baik. Kau adalah orang beruntung yang bisa merasakan bagaimana sekolah. Sementara di luar sana masih banyak orang yang ingin sekolah tapi tak bisa merasakan nya~"

END Kyuhyun Pov

" Tidak seharus nya kau mengatai guru mu sampai seperti itu. Dan seharus nya kau lekas kembali ke kelas dan belajar dengan baik. Kau adalah orang beruntung yang bisa merasakan bagaimana sekolah. Sementara di luar sana masih banyak orang yang ingin sekolah tapi tak bisa merasakan nya~" Ujar Kyuhyun lesu, ia berbicara sambil menundukan wajah nya. Jonghyun yang mengerti arah bicara Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangan nya pada shabat baik nya itu.

" Mian Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Jonghyun kemudian mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

" Gwenchana, tak perlu meminta maaf pada ku, pergilah belajar dengan baik, setidak nya jika kau pintar kau bisa mengajari ku. Gratis kan? Hehe" Jonghyun yang merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dirinya telah menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

" Arraseo, aku akan pintar agar bisa mengajari mu. Hahahaha"

Jonghyun pun pergi kembali ke kelas, sementara Kyuhyun menatap punggung Jonghyun sendu. Andai ia bisa sekolah, ia juga sudah berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu.

TBC

Maaf masih pendek banget, Jika banyak yg suka saya akan buat panjang dan Update Kilat hehe. Harap komentar kalian readers-ssi ^^

Bentuk komentar apapun saya terima. Terimakasih.


End file.
